The Nightmare's Over
by Mrs. Hale Jasper's Wife
Summary: When a sixteen year old girl with a horrific past runs away from her troubles she ends up staying with the Cullens'. What happens when her past catches up with her? New love, New characters, New adventure. Set after New Moon. Rate T for saftey.
1. Preface

This was an idea that came into my head while I was asleep. I hope you enjoy it. Remember, I do not own Twilight, yet. My mother is still working on it.

Preface

"Mom! I'm home!" I called as I stepped into my apartment in Vancouver. As usual there was no answer. I walked into my room and put my laptop in it's carry bag. I grabbed a suitcase and filled it with clothes, shampoo, soap, some deodorant and some other toiletries.

I walked into the hall and grabbed my backpack. I emptied it's contents onto my bed and shoved them under my bed. I went into the kitchen and took some canned goods, Kraft Dinner, TV dinners and other travel foods.

I grabbed five cans of pop from the fridge. When I closed it, I saw the note.

_Jamie,_

_I went with Drake and his buddies for a couple drinks. We'll be home by supper time._

_Mom_

I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore the tears that were threatening to fall. I did not want to deal with that fact that she took him back. The sleaze-bucket she calls a husband.

No, I'm won't stay in a house with _that_ thing. Not after all he has done to me. After all those years of torture and abuse.

I stepped into the bathroom and looked at the mirror. My brown hair fell in waves down my shoulders; my bangs went just to my nose. My copper coloured highlights really made me stand out. My brown eyes are weird. One eye is chocolate brown and the other eye is so dark it's almost black. You can barley see the pupil in that eye.

I sat at the table reading until mom and Drake walked in. I put my book in my backpack and pretended I was happy to see them.

"Hi mom! Drake!" I said with fake happiness, even though inside it was killing me that he was still here.

"Hello Jamie!" the slime ball said. He was looking at with a look that said, 'just wait 'til your mother isn't here'. I gulped, knowing I would not be alone with him, ever again. Not if my plan goes like planned.

I sat at the table with my mother and _him_ and made small talk. After dinner I gave my mother a hug and went into my room. I packed a couple books, some DVDs, a portable DVD, my MP3, a lighter, some Tylenol, some band aids and a few other things from my first aid kit.

I put the suitcase and the backpack under my bed. I locked my door and my window and put my baseball bat in the bed beside me. I climbed into be and fell asleep.


	2. Runaway

Chapter One: Runaway

I woke up the next morning at five AM. I grabbed my suitcase and put my backpack on my shoulders. I grabbed my life's savings (352.99) and put it in my jeans pocket. I took my mothers 'tent in a can' and shoved it in the backpack too. I walked into the living room and groaned at the sight in front of me. Mom passed out on the sofa, a bottle of beer hanging from her hand and Drake passed out on the floor.

I walked out the door, not even bothering to say goodbye. I walked until I got to the train tracks. As usual there was a train waiting there. I opened the abandoned compartment and threw my suitcase in. Then I climbed in. I set my backpack down and pulled my cell phone out. I called my house and said I left for school and I would talk to mom later, which was a lie. I threw my cell phone into the woods, along with a shirt that had a lot of my blood on it. I cut my self while I was cutting carrots one day and never washed the blood out.

When the train jerked to a start I pulled out _Evermore_ and started reading. I eventually fell into a deep sleep.

_DREAM/FLASHBACK (two years earlier)_

_I was lying in bed, sleeping. Mom was in bed, Drake was out. I looked at my watch, 1:33 AM. I heard a key jiggling. Drake was home. He was like the father I never had. My brown and copper hair was down to butt and pulled up in a pony tail. _

_My door opened and a very drunk Drake staggered into the room. I smiled and said, "hi Drake!" His face was an expression I didn't recognize. He came and forced his lips onto mine. My heart started pounding in my chest and a sweat broke across me. I pushed him away and went to the bathroom. _

_After five minutes I went back to my room and he followed me. He didn't even have pants on. _

"_Shut up! Or I'll beat your face in!" he growled. I gulped. He started rubbing my leg. I was too shocked to move for a few seconds until finally I had enough. When he tried to kiss me again I shoved him off and screamed the one thing I knew would save my life!_

"_MOM!"_

I woke up drenched with sweat. I opened my eyes and for a second I forgot where I was. Then when I remembered it was like a slap in the face. I looked around the compartment and groaned. I checked my watch. 12:51 pm. I've been gone for six hours already.

Are they looking for me? Does my mother even know I'm gone? Does she even care? I took a wet-nap from my bag and whipped my face. Just as I did the door flew open and a rather large man came in.

"Alright missy, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," he said quietly. I grabbed my things and ran off the train. I knew he could have had me arrested and I was very lucky he didn't. I walked into the train station and asked the tall blonde boy at the counter exactly where I was.

"Forks, Washington," he answered grinning. **A/N I don't know if there is a train station in Forks or not. **I groaned. That would explain the rain. I walked out of the station. I walked down a road, trying to figure out where I was going. I was about to go into a store when suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. I jumped and found myself looking into the eyes of a police officer.

"Excuse me, Miss, may I ask why you aren't in school?" he asked quickly. I smiled and said, "I'm new in town and don't know my way to the school". A smile came across his face. "I thought you were another ditcher. We've had three this month. Please, let me drive you," he said quietly.

I followed him towards his cruiser and got in the passenger seat. We drove for a good ten minutes before pulling up to Forks High School. "What's you're name?" he asked quietly.

"Um, Jamie Smith", I said making up a last name. He smiled and said, "Well, Jamie, I'll tell my daughter to keep an eye out for you".

I stepped into the school and registered. I made up an address from the top of my head. She didn't ask for ID, thankfully. **I know they'd ask for ID but that would complicate things too much. **

I stepped into the hall and looked around. The school wasn't very big, less intimidating. However that also means word spreads faster, so by 3:10, everybody will be aware of my arrival. I made my way down the hall and stepped into my first period class.

The day went by very quickly because I was only there for the afternoon. But everybody knew my name by the end of the day. One boy, Mike Newton, was already getting on my nerves.

"Jamie, can I drive you home?" he asked for the twelfth time. I groaned. I couldn't just tell him I didn't have a home for him to drive me to. "I told you for the twelfth time-and 'yes' I have been counting- I do not need a ride. I want to walk and get some exercise!" He shook his head and left the room.

As I left the classroom, I noticed one really pale, perfect boy staring at me, with his intense gold eyes. It was as if he was asking if I was alright. I gave him a small smile and walked out the door.

I walked up and long road, filled with brightly lit houses and warm stores. I went into a restaurant and ordered myself some fries and a burger. My stomach was screaming for food, seeing as I hadn't eaten since I left _"home"_ this morning. I ate the food and paid at the counter. The boy at the desk was Tyler, Mike's best friend. He grinned at me and when he thought I wasn't looking, took three dollars off the price of my food.

Outside the restaurant was warm because it was only fall. I walked through a thick patch of woods until I found the perfect place to seek shelter. I was exactly five miles in the woods, nobody would be out here. I set my bag down. I followed the directions on the 'Tent in a Can' and smiled happily at the tent. It was a three person tent. It was without a doubt big enough for me and my belongings. With that I turned on my portable DVD player and cried myself to sleep.


	3. VERY IMPORTANT TIMELINE CHANGE

**A.N!!!!**

**I am so SORRY! I hate these as much as anybody… but I am changing the time frame of my story! It is going to be set **_**before **_**New Moon, not after. I had ideas over the weekend as to what will happen to Jamie while they leave Bella! Her reactions. **


	4. Lost and Found

Chapter Two: Lost and Found

I woke up the next day feeling very stiff and cold. Sleeping on the ground is not as fun as it looked in the camping movies. Then again, I didn't have a sleeping bag either. I stood up and decided to take a walk in the woods. I knew I'd remember my way back, I have really good directional skills.

When I finished my morning walk I headed back to the tent. The forest was very green and very wet. I picked up my backpack and smiled when I realized I still had some note books a binder and some pencils. I started walking towards Forks High with a small grin on my face. However I didn't even get two feet away from the tent before I heard the growling. I looked behind me and there was a very large grizzly bear standing behind me. I screamed and climbed up the first tree I could find.

The bear stayed at the bottom of the tree, not moving, waiting for me to come down.

MPOV

"Mark, can you drive everyone home? I'm going out with Bella tonight," Edward said smiling. I could tell he really loved Bella. She was pretty cool. I shook my head. "Ask Rosalie, or Emmett. I'm going hunting tonight," I said quickly.

"Kay, see you tonight," he said dashing into the school to meet Bella. I went into the woods and broke into a run. That's when I heard a heartbeat beating really fast, out of what I assume was fear. I Ran towards the heartbeat, determined to help.

When I arrived I saw the new girl from my history class, perched in a tree very high up. Her very lightly tanned skin was ghost white from fear. She was shaking wildly, making it harder for her to cling to the bark. Her brown eyes were squeezed shut with fear.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, causing her to jump. I stretched my arms and prepared to catch her if she fell.

"D-do I l-look o-ok-kay t-to you?" she asked, shaking violently. I grabbed the tree and started climbing. I didn't stop until I was right beside her. She threw her arms around my neck and gripped me with a death grip. I climbed down with her clinging to me with strength that could only come from a very powerful adrenaline rush.

When I set her on the ground her legs were shaking so hard she fell over. "How long were you up there?" I asked her as I bent down and scooped her into my arms. Her brown eyes were relaxing by the second. Her eyes were even starting to droop for exhaustion.

"I've been up there since this morning, when a bear chased me up that tree." She said still shaking. Then I remembered where we were.

"Why are you in the woods, by yourself?" I asked. Her face turned a bit red and her already fast beating heart sped up a bit more. "Iamstayinginthewoods," she said so fast that no human would ever make out what she just said. But I heard her just fine.

"Why are you staying in the woods, don't you have a house?" I asked her. She shook her head, tears streaming down her eyes. "I don't have a home, or a family. It's just me and the outdoors. I'm going to get a job and rent a place" she said quietly.

"Nonsense! You're coming to live with me and my family and that's it!" I announced and started walking towards my house. The girl didn't argue, probably because after two steps she already half asleep.

When she was fully asleep I started running at vampire speed towards to house.

When I reached the house, Alice was waiting outside. "She is beautiful!" she announced taking the girl into her arms and running her upstairs, probably to lay her down.

JamPOV (not James)

I woke up in a yellow room on a queen-sized bed. I looked around trying to figure out where I was. I wasn't in the hospital because they don't have queen-sized beds. I realized I was at the pale-boy-who-saved-me's house; either that or foster care.

The door to the room opened and in stepped the perfect pale boy. "Hey, you're awake!" he exclaimed grinning. I smiled and said, "yeah, thank you for saving me". His face suddenly became serious. "I need to tell you something, about my family. A secret, that you can't ever tell anyone but you'll need to know it if you're going to stay here," he said sitting down on the bed.

"What is it?" I asked quietly, expecting something big. He took a deep breath and said, "My family and I are vampires".

"Vampires?" I asked, making sure I heard correctly. He nodded. "Hmm, I guess that explains how you got up that tree so fast," I said to myself, pretty sure he could hear me. He nodded again and said, "Aren't you going to scream, runaway, because I won't stop you". I smiled and said, "No, you saved my _life_. Why would I run from the one who saved me?" I asked quietly.

"Do you have any questions?" he asked. _Millions!_ "A few," I said quietly.

"Why were you out in the day," I asked. He smiled and said, "The sun doesn't kill us. Maybe one day I'll show you what it does do to us," he said smiling. I could see relief all over his face.

"What about garlic, crosses and holy water?" I asked. He just laughed again. "Myth, myth and holy water is just water in a special bottle," he said smiling. "Any other questions?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, what's your name?" I asked.

"Mark Cullen," he said, "what about you? What's your name?"

"My name is Jamie Smith," I said smiling.

"Would you like to meet the rest of my family?" he asked quietly. I nodded and followed Mark downstairs. There was a sofa full of vampires waiting downstairs.

The smallest one, the one about my size, danced over and said, "Welcome to the family! I'm Alice". She seemed like she had too much caffeine. The blonde boy smiled and nodded, "I'm Jasper". I smiled and waved to him.

The perfect blonde girl looked icily at me and said in a cold voice, "I'm Rosalie".

I smiled at her too but I felt a bit intimidated by her. The huge boy who looked like he could be his own football team scooped me up and hugged me so tight I thought my ribs were going to explode.

"Emmett! Go gentle on the human! Hugs are not supposed to break your ribs!" Alice screamed.

He placed me on the ground and said, "I'm sorry. I'm Emmett and I'll be your big brother from here on out!" I smiled at him.

"Oh and you'll meet Carlisle and Esme tonight and maybe even Edward and Bella," Alice informed me smiling.

Suddenly my stomach let out a huge growl. "Okay, I already ordered pizza for you, pepperoni and extra cheddar cheese," Alice said smiling. "Alice is psychic," Mark informed me. "Oh and Jasper can feel and change your emotions and Edward can read minds," Mark explained. _Read minds!_

"Yeah, you'll have to get used to it. He does it all the time," Alice chirped happily.


	5. Surprise

**I'm also going to put Bella's POV in this chapter. But in the beginning it will be Jamie's POV.**

**Me: Bella, Edward! I own Twilight!**

**Bella: You don't own Twilight! *to Edward* She doesn't own Twilight, does she?**

**Edward: No she doesn't**

**Me:*sobs* Maybe one day?**

**Edward: Yeah, sure**

**Me: Really!**

**Bella and Edward: NO!**

**Me: Damn! I don't own Twilight, Or Bella or Edward! But I do own Jamie and Mark!!!!**

Chapter Three: Surprise

"Mark, show Jamie to her room!" Alice said disappearing from where she was. I rubbed my eyes and tried to figure out where she went. Mark just put his arm around me and lead me upstairs again.

He opened a door and lead me into a light purple room with beautiful furniture. There was a plasma screen TV, a CD player and lots more. The floor was fuzzy purple and the pillows and blankets were fuzzy. I squealed and jumped onto the queen-sized bed. Mark stood at the door and laughed.

"Do you like it?" he asked. I tried to make myself calm but I'm sure the huge grin on my face sold me out. "Yeah, it's cool," I said.

"Could you calm down? I'm three seconds away from jumping up and down like a girl!" a voice called upstairs.

"Jasper, she's excited!" Mark called downstairs to his brother.

**BPOV**

Edward and I were in his car driving towards his house. I was dreaded my eighteenth birthday, which was in less then a couple weeks. I was going to be eighteen years old; an entire year older then my vampire boyfriend.

Halfway to his house he pulled over the car. "Edward is there something wrong?" I asked, worried. He smiled and said, "No, love, everything is fine. It's just; Alice had a vision earlier today. When we arrive to the house today, there will be a new person living there".

"A new person?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, from what I've seen in Alice's visions, she really nice," Edward said smiling and gripping my hand with his cold hand.

"What's her name?" I asked trying to find out more about this new vampire. (AN Edward didn't mention she was human, now did he?)

"Her name is Jamie, I think. But that's all I know," he said smiling. I smiled back and placed a kiss on his cold lips.

Edward started driving towards the house. I knew she wasn't dangerous because Edward would never put me in that kind of situation. But I couldn't help feel a bit nervous. What if something happens? Is she vegetarian like Edward and his family? Will she hurt me?

When we reached the Cullens' house I was very nervous. Edward smiled and griped my hand. I followed him to the house and the first person I noticed had her back to me. She had the most beautiful hair I've ever seen. It was wavy and brown with copper highlights flowing through it. But it didn't look fake, it look natural. It went almost to the middle of her back. She looked to be only an inch taller then Alice. I gulped, knowing she probably heard.

Edward's Brother Mark tapped her shoulder and pointed in my direction. She turned around and I noticed her slightly tanned face, a touch of blush and brown eyes that shown in two different shades. That's when it dawned upon me.

"You're human!" I hollered. I blushed furiously when IU realized what I just said. She gave a small laugh before saying, "Oh my god! So are you! We should totally start a club!" With that, we all started laughing.

"I'm Bella Swan," I said reaching my hand out to shake hers. She took my hand and shook it, "I'm Jamie. Hey aren't you the chief's daughter?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked, shocked. "Oh, he was the one who drove me to school. Can you thank him for me?"

"This is awesome! You two are going to be best friends!" a loud voice that made me jump said. I looked to my side to find Alice standing beside me. "Agh!" I said jumping back.

"You'll get used to it," I said still getting over her shock. Jamie gave me a small smile.

"So where are you from?" I asked quietly. I noticed her face went firm for a couple seconds before she put her smile back on her face. "I'm an orphan. I don't really come from anywhere," she said. "I had a family a couple years ago but that's gone now and I have nobody," she said quietly.

"I'm sorry," I said placing my hand on her shoulder. She gave me a small smile and said, "Its okay. I'm fine; I'm a lot tougher then I look".

JPOV

Bella and Edward stayed for a while. After a couple hours Bella was tired, so Edward took her home. I went up to my room and watched TV. I grabbed my book, My Sister's Keeper and started reading. I heard a light knock on the door. I peeked up from my book and said, "Come in".

Mark stepped in and sat down on my bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked. I grinned and said, "oh, I'm fine". He smiled, making my heart beat just a bit faster. "That's good, do you need anything?" he asked quietly. I shook my head. "Okay, tomorrow, you'll come to school with us. We'll tell everyone that you are Esme's niece. Is that okay with you?" I nodded quietly. Mark smiled. "Excellent, Alice will probably wake you up and give you a morning make-over".

I nodded and put my book down. "You want to watch CSI with me?" I asked quietly. Mark nodded and said, "Sure". My heart leaped excitedly. I calmed it down and turned on the TV.

Today's episode of CSI was good. One girl died and got two confessions. One confession was from a twelve-year-old and the other one from her older brother. The girl got convicted because she didn't want her brother to go to jail. But in the end it turned out it was the older brother who did it but by then it was too late to convict him.

I fell asleep just as the end credits started rolling. I remember Mark tucking me into bed before my dreams took over completely.


	6. AN I'm SORRY

**I have had three chest infections this year. A tonsilectomy and another broken arm. This is the shittiest year I've ever had.**

**Now that I am completly recovered and healled I can start writting more frequently! Yeah! **

**And I do plan to. I am going to try to catch up on all of my stories. But I can't make any promises. I do plan to work on One In a Million and I'll be there for You. I am cahnging it to a Bella and Jasper love story based on popular demand.**


	7. It's Your Life

Chapter Four: This is your life

"Wakey, wakey, Jamie!" a high voice squealed over my head. I opened an eye to see Alice standing over my head, grinning.

I tried to clear my mind of the memories that had haunted my dreams while I was asleep. The memories of my drunken mother, the kids at school and Drake when he… _Stop thinking about it!_ I thought hysterically to myself.

"What time is, Alice?" I asked squinting. She smiled and chirped, "4:55, silly!" I rolled my eyes.

"Of course, why would I want to sleep any later then five in the bloody moring," I growled. Alice giggled and said, "We have to get you ready for school!" she announced pulling make-up and brand new clothes from behind her back.

One Hour Later

I was finally to Alice's approval. My hair was curls into ringlets and my make-up was done very lightly. I smiled at the mirror and grinned. I climbed into the silver Volvo with Edward and Alice.

"First we are going to pick up Bella, just in case you want to ride with Emmett, Mark, Rosalie and Jasper," Edward said smiling.

"Yeah, I'm going to ride with Rosalie, the one who will spend to entire drive glaring at me. No thank you," I said grimacing. Alice and Edward laughed as Mark climbed into Emmett's jeep.

When we arrived at the school, Mike was waiting outside of Edward's car, (for Bella most likely). When he saw both me _and _Bella walking out of the car, his expression changed to the expression you'd see if someone told him he had won the lottery.

"Bella, Jamie, did you both decide you want the Newt-man?" he asked seductively. Bella and me both grimaced and said, "no way". Edward wrapped his arm around Bella and guided her into the school.

That night after school, I was in my room writing in my diary. Everyone had gone hunting, except Edward. I somehow got to thinking about _everything._ I forgot all about Edward and his mind-reading until he knocked on my door. His face was grim and concerned.

"Are you okay?" he asked, searching my face. I looked at my feet, knowing he knew everything.

"You won't tell them, will you?" I asked, tear threatening to fall down my cheeks. He shook his head and patted my shoulder. "I won't tell them until you are ready. I am sorry. I hope you know, if you need to, you can talk to me," he said smiling warmly.

_He was my step-father! You don't know all the things he had done to me and my family. I had to leave. He was going to kill me,_ I thought sobbing. He gave me a hug and patted my back.

"I have to go now, are you okay?" he asked. I nodded and smiled, sniffling. I smiled and went back to writing. Edward climbed out the window and ran. "Say 'hi' to Bella for me," I shouted, giggling.

Ten minutes later my eyes were dry. Poufy and defiantly red but the were dry. Mark and Emmett ran into the house laughing. When Mark saw my face, he stopped laughing.

"Have you been crying?" he asked, his voice dripping with concern and worry. I nodded and said, "I was just thinking about my family". He wrapped his cool arms around me. I felt completely safe and right with him holding me.

"Do you miss them?" he asked quietly. I wanted to say no but that would look suspicious. So I looked him in the eye and said in an honest tone. "I miss who they used to be," I said frowning.

You know before mom was drunk every night and before drake became a rapist- abusive- bastard. He nodded and pulled away. I felt myself blush as he looked at me with many emotions present on his face.

"I am going to watch CSI, would you like to come?" he asked. I nodded and followed him upstairs. We watched two episodes before my stomach let out a loud growl.

"Hungry?" Mark asked smiling. I nodded.

"What would you like?" he asked, smiling. I felt my knees go weak for a mili-second when he did that. "Tacos and nachos," I asked smiling. He nodded and took me downstairs. I gaped at the table. I was full of tacos and cheesy nachos. She smell of warm cheese, beef on peppers made my mouth water.


	8. Jamie's Wild Night

I got this idea from my friend. A humorous chapter.

Chapter Five: Jamie's Wild Night

I had been living with the Cullens' for a whole week now. I was sitting in my room thinking about Mark. It may be my imagination but I think I am developing a crush on him.

Emmett was downstairs playing video games and I was getting ready to watch a new episode of CSI Miami. I was about to change the channel when I heard Emmett whine, "Jamie, I'm bored!" I groaned and looked him in the eyes.

"Want to watch CSI with me?" I asked, smiling. He paused for a second and said, "I want to play a game!" he screamed, grabbing my hand and pulling me downstairs.

"What are we going to play?" I asked flustered. He smiled and said, "truth or dare!"

"Fine, I'll give you a dare Emmett. But I'll only do mine, if you do yours," I said evilly, already planning my dare.

"Fine! Hit me with your best shot!" he shouted.

"Emmett, I dare you to go to Jessica Stanley's, confess you undying love for her and make out with her for one minute!" I said grinning.

I followed Emmett to his cat and watched as he knocked on the door. I opened the window and heard him exclaim, "Jessica Stanley, I am in love with you! You are the one and only girl for me! I am sorry it took so long for me to realize this! Kiss me! Kiss me!" he shouted, kissing her full on the lips. She made no hesitation to stick her tongue down his throat. I gagged mentally as I watched them make out.

At the exact end of a minute, Emmett came into the car and grimaced at me. "You are evil… That is why I am thrilled you are my sister!" he shouted now grinning evilly at me. My stomach went into knots at that smile. It meant evil and bad things to come. I was in for it. Revenge was going to be a bitch.

He started driving, I wasn't sure where he was driving to and I didn't want to ask. I knew the game was still on by the look on his face. I also knew we were going to the location of my dare and that terrified me. I was more scared of Emmett right now then I had ever been of Drake, my mom or anyone else in my life. But for the first time it wasn't a bad thing. It was just for fun. I wasn't going to be hurt in anymore immoral way, just embarrassed slightly… or ultimately.

We arrived to a house. It was brown, ugly and weird. "Okay, little sister. It's time for your dare," he said looking at the house. I looked at the mailbox and knew exactly what was coming.

"No, please no!" I begged. He shook his head and pointed to the house. I gulped as I walked up to the door and knocked. The door flew open and there was Mike Newton, in cowboy pyjamas and Barney slippers. I shot a pleading look to Emmett before turning to Mike.

"I have been in love with you since the day I met you. I knew from the minute I saw you, my life was complete. I love you, Mike!" I said grabbing his shoulders and pulling his mouth to mine. I used a technique I used before to make my mind blank while I made out with the vile Mike Newton. I counted the seconds in my mind.

When one minute was over I took notice to how "exited" he was and said, "I have to go. I'm wanted at home. I'll see you at school". With that I ran out to the jeep. Emmett was laughing hysterically.

"That was incredible! What do want to do now?" he asked smiling at me. I grimaced at him and said, "Well, first I am going to throw up… a lot. And then… I don't know what we should do".

Emmett grinned and said, "I know exactly what we are going to do!" he said driving fast towards Port Angeles. Just before we hit the freeway, he turned into a place called, _Breaking Dawn._ I followed Emmett inside and realized, "This is a bar!" I whispered urgently. He grinned and said, "So".

"So! What! I'm only sixteen! I can't get in here!" I exclaimed staring at the drunken people dancing around. For some reason the bouncer didn't even take a second look at us as we passed.

I sat at the table while Emmett went up to the bar and ordered two drinks. He handed one to me and smiled. "No thank you," I said pushing it away. Emmett just rolled his eyes, "its soda! I swear". I took a sip and it really was soda with a bit of an unfamiliar taste.

I took the other one and then seven more. By the time I was sipping the eighth one, I was up dancing with everyone else. I was feeling just a little bit dizzy and funny. (**AN, I have never been drunk before so I don't know if I described it right)** I figured it was from dancing too much.

"Emmy, come dance with me. You never have any fun!" I said trying to walk over to the table. But I fell three times on the way there. "Emmett, am I drunk?" I asked, dancing.

That's when I noticed mark standing behind Emmett. I walked over to Mark who was dancing. I straddled his warm face **(hint, hint)** and pulled him into a hug. He hugged me harder but before I knew it, Emmett was pulling me away from Mark.

"Jamie, what are you doing?" he asked as he pulled me out of the bar. "Let go of me. I was hugging Mark! I was going to tell him I like him!" I screamed slowly. He lifted me up and placed me in his jeep.

I tried to open the car door but my hands wouldn't grasp the handle. Then the car started moving and before I knew it, I was asleep.

**AN, that was just a little fun chapter. Don't worry. She won't get drunk that much in this story. It was a one of two times. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	9. What a Day For a Hangover!

Chapter Six: What a Day for a Hangover

_Ugh, my head is killing me! _I thought to myself refusing to open my eyes. I decided to move so I could shove my head under my pillow.

BAD idea! My stomach churned as soon as I moved and I bolted into the bathroom. I could feel a cold pair of hands sweep my hair out of my face while I vomited. When I was finished I was swept into Mark's arms and carried back to my room.

"What happened last night?" I groaned, my head killing me.

"What do you remember?" he asked, grinning. I thought and groaned. "Me and Emmett played truth or dare. But after that… he took me to a bar and gave me a spiked soda! And then I… don't remember!" I said stopping myself before I told him the rest.

"You actually drank something Emmett gave you?" Mark asked, laughing. I shrugged and grinned sheepishly at him. He rolled his eyes and picked me up. "I know you aren't feeling well… but you need to eat" he said carrying me downstairs.

I blushed as he carried me into the living room.

"Oh my goodness! Are you alright, Jamie?" Esme asked, feeling my forehead with her cold hand. "I'm fine. Emmett got me _really _drunk last night. Now I have a massive hangover," I said evilly to get Emmett in trouble. Then Esme screamed, "EMMETT!"

When she screamed the sound radiated in my head.

"GAH! That is not helping my hangover!" I said clutching my head.

"Sorry sweetie," she said patting my cheek. I smiled small at her and looked at Mark. "Can we go in the kitchen? I'm hungry?" Mark nodded and made me some pancakes.

"Good morning to everyone! Wow, Jamie, you look dead!" Emmett said grinning. "Mark, do you mind?" I asked laying my head on the table. I heard Mark smack Emmett on the head.

"Wow, your bitter!" he said to me, before shouting in my ear, "BABY!"

"EMMETT GET OUTSIDE RIGHT NOW! I WILL TALK TO YOU IN A FEW SECONDS!" Esme shouted very angrily. Emmett gulped and stepped outside, followed by Esme. I grimaced at Mark. "Must she be so loud?" I asked burying my face in his chest. He rubbed my back and scooped me in his arms.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he carried me and the plate of pancakes upstairs.

"You are going to have breakfast in bed!" he said setting me down in the bed and handing me the plate. I ate three and fell into a very deep and much needed sleep.

I woke up sometime later and stretched. I felt well rested and great. I looked around the room trying to find my cell phone. I walked out of my room and into Mark's room.

He was standing there, no shirt on. Only a pair of cargo pants. "I was just changing my shirt. When you fell asleep you stuck your hand in the pancakes. When I went to check on you a few minutes ago, you smeared it on my shirt," he said.

I tried to get my attention away from his perfectly sculpted figure. Seeing him like that only made me want to touch him more.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I… um… just wanted to know if I could hang out here, with you?" I asked. He nodded and pulled me towards the bed. My heart gave a little leap from the contact. I felt myself grinning stupidly.

As I was sitting with him, I fought the urge to just grab him and kiss his perfect lips.

Later that day, Edward and Bella came over. Edward read my mind and laughed.

_GET OUT OF MY HEAD! _I thought loudly and angrily at him. Then I started singing O' Canada in my mind. He laughed even harder when I did that.

"Jamie, really, O' Canada?" he asked, smirking.

"Shut up!" I said aloud.

Then I thought of something.

_Does he like me? _I thought to Edward, who grinned and nodded. My head started to spin with happiness and before I knew it, the stairs were coming closer and closer to my face. A pair of cold hands grabbed me before I could hit the stairs.

"Come on, we need to get you dressed and looking better then you do know. That is if you are going to do what I saw you do?" (**Guess who) **Alice said dragging me into the bathroom and tossing an outfit behind me.

I showered, dressed and let Alice pull and prod at my hair until it resembled something earthly.

"How is it going to go?" I asked, nervously. She grinned and said, "I won't tell you". She then pushed me into the hall. "Do it now!"


	10. NEW AUTHOR

_**Unfortunatly due to circumstances out of my control, I can not longer continue to write this story!**_

_**But, I am proud to introduce the new author, **__**Spartan Girl 350**__**! **_

_**Thank you for understanding, I may continue to write in the future once I am feeling better.**_

_**Yours Always,**_

_**Mrs. Hale Jasper's Wife**_


End file.
